


Down Under

by PwoperNinjaElf



Series: Down Under [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belldom - Freeform, Comedy, First Love, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School's finally ended and Matt, Tom and Chris have headed off to celebrate with a holiday in Aus, only Matt meets a pair of rather fabulous blondes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a few WIP's and well I've had bits of this just floating around for ages, seeing as it was only my second ever attempt at a fic after Framed :)

"Oi, you actually planning on ever swimming?" Chris asked his best friend, Matthew, who was still just sitting on his towel, costume-and-all still covered up by clothes.  
  
"Yeah mate, don't leave us hanging," Tom, Matthew's other best friend, added as he went and sat down next to him on his own towel.  
  
"Uh, um...I'll swim in a bit...just wanna sit back and relax a bit in the sun first," Matthew said shrugging. His two friends just looked at him, before Chris sighed.  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself Matt, but you're gonna swim with us before the week's out! I swear it!"  
  
"Relax, Chris," Tom said with a laugh, before turning to his skinnier friend. "So, Matt, seeing as you're staying here, would you look after my baby?" Tom asked handing Matt his precious video camera. "You could even film a bit for me? You know, catch the average beach life in Sydney."  
  
"Sure, in other words film the talent?" Matt asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Well, filming a few hot girls in between won't hurt," Tom replied with an attempt at an innocent shrug. Matt and Chris just laughed, knowing their friend all too well.  
  
"Come on Tom, let's go cool you down," Chris, still laughing, said and gave him a clap on the back as the two left Matt, to go test the sparkling sea water.  
  
Matt watched as his two mates ran, pushing and shoving each other, into the rolling waves.  
  
Sighing he finally took off his t-shirt, exposing his painfully pale torso. Chris and Tom weren't nearly as pale. The two also actually had an ounce of chest hair too, Matt thought as he scratched his hairless chest with a sigh. He hadn't felt like taking his shirt off with them around.  
  
It wasn't that he particularly had a problem with his body, they swam and stripped around each other all the time back home. It was just that being here, around all these sun kissed Aussies, he didn't want to point out just how very pale he was. Without them he didn't look as bad. He was just some pale tourist, not a freak even amongst his own kind.  
  
Matt looked around at everyone sun bathing around him and playing in the sea, some where even surfing or paddling about in canoes. They all looked like they were really enjoying themselves...well no time like this then to put Tom's camera to use...  
  
After filming a bit, making sure to get a few good minutes of a group, made up mainly of girls, playing volleyball for Tom, and then also of his two friends being dumped by waves in the distance, Matt decided to focus some attention on the surfing.  
  
They were all so good. They just seemed to glide atop the rippling waves as if they were one with the ocean. Matt had never really been much into sport, by far more musically inclined, but seeing them all dance along the rushing water he couldn't help but feel a little envious.  
  
As he started to focus more attention on the individuals, one in particular seemed to stand out to him. It had nothing to do with the fact that this certain surfer was getting out of the sea, wet, long blonde hair shining in the sun or that she happened to be taking her wetsuit off right in front of his very eyes.  
  
The form-fitting, black garment giving way to beautifully bronzed skin. Though, sadly for Matt, she was wearing a bikini top which gave her some form of modesty as the suit fell back, top half now hanging from her waist.  
  
He was so busy ogling her, camera still in hand, that he didn't realise she'd spotted him and was making her way over. That is, until it was too late.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked, laughing as he visibly turned bright pink.  
  
"Um, uh, I-I-I'm so, so, sorry. I-I, uh, didn't mean to it-"  
  
She just smiled and laughed at his stumbled reply. "It's okay, relax, mate." She continued to grin as he went even pinker.  
  
*God, what's wrong with you Bellamy? You're never this nervous around girls!*  
  
"Yeah...sorry..." he continued to mumble, blushing so much he decided to look down, only to be reminded of his deathly-pale skin. Shit, he looked so white next to her.  
  
"Seriously, it's okay," she smiled. "So are you here on holiday?"  
  
"That pale, hey?" he asked deciding to bring up his insecurity anyway. Might as well laugh it off...  
  
"Haha yeah, a bit. Also the accent doesn't hurt either. English?"  
  
"Yeah, hence the skin tone," he said finally managing to return a grin.  
  
"That's so cool! I know someone who's here from the UK too...you should meet him maybe? What're you doing this evening?" she asked.  
  
Wait. Had she just asked him his plans for the night?!  
  
"Um, uh, nothing, nothing. Why?" Matt could have hit himself. Why did he have to sound so eager?!  
  
But she just continued like she hadn't noticed, "Well a few of us are coming down here for like a bonfire and drinks...a sort of beach party? Would you be interested in joining?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure. Why not," matt replied. Happy that he'd finally managed to sound normal. Only though to then remember Tom and Chris... "Uh, I have two friends that are here with me, could they maybe come too?"  
  
"Of course. The more the merrier!"  
  
Well Tom would certainly be pleased if there would be other girls around like...like... Damn he didn't even know the gorgeous girl's name.  
  
"Well, see you here later then I hope! I'm Sienna by the way," she smiled, putting down her board so she could shake his hand.  
  
It felt so warm and soft in his own; making something else not so soft...  
  
"Um, uh, M-M-Matthew. Well, uh, Matt." Great, he sounded even more like a moron. When she let go he quickly (and what he hoped was discreetly) placed Tom's camera in his lap and over a rapidly growing bulge.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Matt." And with that the golden surfer girl picked up her board and made her way off in a wave of long blonde hair and a sway of her hips; leaving Matt to shuffle awkwardly and hope no one saw his hand try resist rubbing his crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, so you sure about this then, Matt?" Chris asked his friend nervously as the three boys made their way down the beach.  
  
In front of them the party appeared to already be going. People around their age talking, laughing and dancing about. A big fire roaring near the middle with some of the partygoers chilling around it and drinking, a familiar sweet, heady smell lingering around the group.  
  
"Come on now, Chrissy, it'll be great! Just check out all the birds!" Tom grinned widely, taking in all the girls around them and thinking he'd gone to paradise. Now this was the holiday he'd hoped for!  
  
"So where's your girl then, Matt? This 'gorgeous surfer babe'?" Chris asked smiling as he took in how Matt was nervously looking around.  
  
"Um, I don't know...oh wait, that's her! Over there, next to that blonde bloke," Matt said, just managing to resist physically pointing her out to his mates. His nervous twitching doubling instantly as he caught her eye.  
  
"Her?! Nice work, Bells! Sheesh, she's...wow," Tom grinned.  
  
"Seriously?! Jeez, how on earth did you manage to get _her_ attention?" Chris asked puzzled. Matt had never really had a problem with girls back home, but this girl? She was really something.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked in a mock offended tone, though he did feel a small tug inside. He knew he didn't really stand a chance with someone like Sienna.  
  
But before the other boy could explain himself, the beautiful blonde waved at Matt calling the three of them over to her.  
  
"Hey, you came!" she said with a perfect, white smile. "Was beginning to wonder if you would," she continued and, to Matt's surprise (as well as his friends'), and great excitement, pulled him into a friendly hug. "So, these your friends?"  
  
"Um, uh, uh..." Shit. Why did he always have to come out sounding so stupid whenever he spoke to her?  
  
"Hi, I'm Tom, and he's Chris," Tom said, by far the most confident of the three, rescuing Matt from his retarded babble.  
  
"Well, hey. Nice to meet you!" The beautiful, warm smile returning to her face; reminding Matt of how soft and warm she had felt holding him.  
  
 _Shit. Relax. Stop it Bellamy. Stop it_.  
  
Just thinking about it again and hearing her laugh sweetly at something Tom said, made Matt begin to feel hot.  
  
"..oh, and this," Matt managed to focus again, just in time for her to introduce the blonde guy standing next to her. "Is Dominic." Again with the smile, but this time Matt just felt annoyed.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you all too, but please; just call me Dom," 'Dom' said flashing his own perfect white smile.  
  
Matt hated him. Instantly.  
  
He was everything Matt wasn't; slightly taller, tanned, muscled- clearly athletic, all complete with a head of perfect, thick blonde hair and the #afore# mentioned movie star smile.  
  
He was screwed. No way would he be able to compete with this, this, _greek god_ of a guy!  
  
  
  
As the evening went on the boys made themselves at home, making friends with the other partygoers and having way more then their fair share of the supplies on offer. Matt being sure never to let Sienna out of his sight.  
  
Sadly he was never alone, Dominic seeming to be attached to her as well; he seemed to be determined never to leave her side, making it impossible for Matt to get her alone and...well, work his 'magic' and charm on her. But Dom didn't budge, only making Matt's dislike for him increase with every word out his mouth or any laugh he managed to get out of Sienna.  


  
The night's frustrations were running through Matt's head as he slowly felt himself begin to wake up.  
  
But the smell of salty sea water, mixed with a faint fruity scent stopped him. He could feel the lovely smelling softness tickling his nose and some of it under his cheek.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, still breathing in the scent deeply, to be greeted with the sight of long strands of golden hair in front of and under him.  
  
Sienna was sleeping. Sleeping right next to him, her back right up against him. And he had his right arm over her. His eyes closed again in bliss.  
He couldn't believe it, he felt like he must still be dreaming, surely he was? With her beautiful locks brushing against him, his arm holding her soft, warm body tightly, her arm over his waist, bare leg brushing against his own from the back...  
  
Arm over him? Leg brushing him from the back? How was that even possible if she was in front of him?!  
  
And what was that poking into his lower back?!  
  
His eyes shot open. Yes, he did have his arm around her, but that was most definitely not her arm around him. His eyes travelled lower then where his arm was draped over her, to see that another tanned arm was pulled over his waist. An arm that looked distinctly less feminine, coming from behind him. Sienna's hand reaching back to hold hands with the person behind Matt.  
  
A person that was not him, he thought with a sinking feeling. A person who he already had an idea of who it could be. The fact that the feeling in his back was still there, making that sinking sensation turn into a creeped out twist.  
  
He managed to turn his head slightly back, and sure enough; Dominic was the owner of the lucky hand holding Sienna's. And also of the thing prodding into Matt.  
  
This realisation also seemed to make Matt more aware of his own situation.

 _Shit. Shit. Not here. Not now. Shit. Shit. Shit._  
  
He'd be mortified if Sienna woke like this. His own stiffness pressing into her. He wanted to woo her, not scare her. And there was definitely no doubt about it. Being this close to her, feeling her against him...  
  
Yip. He could feel it. What a time to get morning wood.  
  
Especially considering he was the filling of a tanned, blonde sandwich. He had to get up and out of the tangle, and deal with his, er, situation...  
  
But when he did finally manage to untangle himself, the other two calmly just scooting closer to each other- far too gone to be disturbed, he heard a little giggle to his right.  
  
A poorly muffled giggle. A giggle he knew all too well.  
  
 _SHIT._  
  
"Nice boner you got there Matty," Tom laughed now, unable to keep it back anymore, camera unashamedly zooming in on Matt's crotch and the undeniable tenting in his thin boardshorts.  
  
"Fuck off Tom!" Matt hissed as quietly as he could, hands snapping into place to cover himself, praying the two blondes were still fast asleep.  
  
Luckily for Matt the two slept right on through; despite Tom's resulting hysterics as Matt tried to grab the camera from him and still cover his crotch at the same time.  
  
"For fuck's sake! You better fucking delete that fucking video!!" Matt raged.  
  
"Oooh looks like Matty's learned a new word! And anyway, why would I ever wanna do a thing like that?! You should see yourself *before* you woke up!" Tom laughed waving the camera just out of his shorter friend's reach. "You were quite enjoying the attention- and I don't just mean Sienna's!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! Give it here Thomas!!"  
  
"Ooh, 'Thomas'! Getting angry are we? Pity you also don't seem to be cooling down elsewhere either," Tom continued, with a pointed look down.  
  
"Seriously? Did you really just check my dick?! And you accuse me of being gay!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down. I'll delete it, I'll delete it already!" Tom said, but made no motion to do so.  
  
"So, what're you waiting for?" Matt asked, giving up on both chasing Tom and covering himself, deciding just to cross his arms.  
  
"Chris of course! I can't delete it without him having a look, he'd kill me!" And with that he took off to find their friend sleeping near the beer table, a pretty brunette in his arms.  
  
"Oi, Chris! Chris! Wake up mate, you gotta check this out!" Tom said, nudging the bigger boy with his foot.  
  
"Humpfh." He started to stir, blinking up at a grinning Tom and a grumbling, dishevelled looking Matt. "What's all this?"  
  
"Well, our dear little friend here had himself quite the night it would appear! And woke up clearly ready for more!" Tom declared, not so subtly nodding his head in the direction of Matt's trousers. "If you know what I mean, that is."  
  
Matt could feel himself blushing, his hands quickly returning once more to save what little dignity he had left.  
  
"No shit, Matt," Chris said grinning just as broadly as Tom now. "Did you finally manage to get Sienna alone?"  
  
"Um, uh...well-"  
  
"In a way...but not really as he had company...but hey, I hear threeways can be quite the thing to do now adays- even if the third member is another bloke!"  
  
"What?!" Chris laughed, not getting up from his comfortable place, the girl still cradled in his arms. "Okay, Kirk, you are showing me that video!"  
  
"Seriously?! You two are just the worst ever!" Matt cried exasperated, waving his arms about a little more dramatically than usual. Only to remember his hard-on when his friends' laughter increased. At this rate they were going to wake all the other remaining people up.  
  
Deciding he didn't wanna be having this conversation in front of the virtual strangers strewn around them, amongst all the rest of the party's aftermath, Matt took off with a deep sigh and a parting 'V-sign' pulled at his friends as he headed for the loos.  
  
He had to go sort himself out the good old fashioned way, and at this point he didn't care that they both knew exactly what he was off to do. Their ever increasing laughter on the other hand...


End file.
